Queen of New Orleans
by Periodic Brilliance
Summary: After Elena escapes and heads on a cross-country killing spree, with the Salvatore brothers hot on her heels, Caroline becomes friends with non-other than Katherine Pierce. Katherine pushes Caroline to New Orleans and Klaus. Eventual Klaroline and Kalijah. Definitely no Moon-Moon and/or magic baby.


6

Caroline is slumped against the table, glass of bourbon in front of her. The bottle next to it is almost empty. It had taken three, but she was finally starting to feel numb. She welcomed the feeling.

"You're pathetic sometimes, you know?"

Caroline tilts her head to look at the speaker. "Katherine."

"The one and only." Katherine slides into the booth across from Caroline.

"Oh shut up. You'd be drinking too if, once again, everything came back to Elena." She slurs. "Elena, and her golden vagina."

"Stefan bailed on you, didn't he? He never could resist playing hero."

"We were supposed to open my college package from Tulane together."

Katherine gestures for her to continue as she snags a tumbler of her own, "And?"

"And…and Damon caved, because he's a moron, and gave Elena blood. And she still has her emotions off so she's a giant bitch." She focuses on Katherine. "Seriously. You're super nice, like Mother Teresa nice, compared to her right now."

Katherine gives a throaty laugh. "I'm always nicer than Elena. But go on."

"And now she's on some sort of cross-country killing spree, sans ripper tendencies, and Damon's run after her, and Stefan's run after him so he can clean up the mess they leave. But I'm his sober coach, and he's not picking up his phone, and he's going to go all ripper-y and how the hell am I supposed to go to college when I'm trying to deprogram Stefan?!" Caroline is frantic now. "I'm not Lexi! I can't do this!"

Katherine pours more bourbon for Caroline. "You know, I've never understood Elena's appeal. She's dull. And whiny. And kind of a bitch." She shrugs, "at least I _know_ I'm a bitch."

"She tried to kill me. And Bonnie. And my mom." Caroline looks lost, "I kind of hate her right now." Her eyes water, "does that make me a bad person?"

Katherine stares at her for a moment. "Okay. Enough with the pity party. Come on." She stands and grabs Caroline's wrist, dragging the blonde from the Grill.

"First we're going to your place, and you're going to change. Because I refuse to be seen in public with someone dressed like you are right now." She eyes Caroline's jeans and t-shirt with disgust as they walk. "Second, we're going to sober you up with coffee, and blood. And then we're going to drive to Atlanta for some pampering and a shopping spree." She gives Caroline's wrist a tug, "Let's go, Blondie."

"Don't." Caroline digs her heels in.

Katherine turns around with a bored look. "Don't what? Help you? Be nice? You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Call me 'Blondie'." Caroline stares at the sidewalk, "Damon called me that." She meets Katherine's eyes, "I don't like being called that."

Katherine gives her a long look, "Alright, Forbes."

They don't speak again until they're in Katherine's convertible, blood bags in a cooler, and coffee in the console.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me." Caroline sucks on the blood bag like it's a juice box.

Katherine's silent. And then, "I know what it's like to be alone. And anyways," she continues, "I'm at least partially your maker. Damon sucks."

"You're telling me."

Katherine grins, "All the more reason for me to take custody. Stefan's alright as a step-daddy, but if you're going to survive, Forbes, you need me."

Caroline looks wary. "Is this some ploy to get back at me for trapping you in a room with Stefan and Damon? Not that I'm sorry about that, but, you know, water under the bridge and all…" She fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Anyway, their plans never work."

"Forbes, I'm taking you shopping. It's water under the bridge." She smirks, "You were a young, impressionable vampire. It's okay to make mistakes." The silence settles again before, "I'm sorry."

The blonde rests her head against the window, "Me too."

"Katherine, I swear to god, if you try and force me into one more skanky outfit I'll—"

"You'll what? Glare me to death?" Katherine tosses her curls. "It's time to leave the kiddie pool behind, Forbes." Seeing disheartened look on Caroline's face, Katherine changes tactics. "Look, college is supposed to be about new beginnings, right? A fresh start and all. So why not make the most of it?" She throws a leather mini skirt and a hot pink blouse at the blonde. "You can be anyone you want." She steps forward, "And the best part? You've got an eternity to try it all out. Rocker chic, hipster student, pretty little housewife. Anything, any_one_," Katherine corrects herself, "you want. So what do you say, Forbes? Who are you going to be?"

There's a moment where Katherine thinks this won't work. That Caroline's too far gone in her misery, still too wrapped up in Elena to snap out of it. The emotions play out on Caroline's face. It's a weakness, Katherine muses, but not one she's willing to break Caroline of. She makes sure to keep her voice teasing when she says, "Tick tock, Forbes."

Caroline tosses the skirt to the side, and sifts through the rack of clothes, pulling out a pair of black leather pants instead. "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore."

It's hours later, when they're both relaxing in a spa (the entire staff compelled for their comfort) that Katherine mentions Klaus.

"He's moved to New Orleans." When she sees that Caroline isn't going to say anything she continues, "Elijah too. They built that town, ruled it too. Until Mikael drove them out. Klaus wants to be king there again." She settles deeper into the tub. "He's got his work cut out for him though. Marcel isn't going to give up his town so easily."

"What do I care?" Caroline forces herself to keep her eyes closed, her voice nonchalant.

"Oh give it a rest, Forbes. There's nothing wrong with admitting you like someone."

"Now, I'm not saying Klaus is my favourite person. Far from it. But at least you'll always know where you stand with him."

Caroline glances away and doesn't answer.

"Oh for the love of—Forbes, if you don't accept that offer from Tulane, move to New Orleans, and become Queen at Klaus' side, I'll—" Katherine pauses, searching for an appropriate threat. Finally she turns and glares at Caroline. "I'll ground you."

"What?!" Caroline's squawks, sitting up.

Katherine's smile is smug; she's learned that Caroline's reactions are always entertaining. "You heard me. I'm your vampire-mommy. I can do that."

It's hours later, after a night of drinking, and dancing at a club, when they're sitting on the hood of Katherine's convertible that Caroline finally opens her package from Tulane.

"Well?" Katherine is impatient. She doesn't often let people get close, but Caroline has somehow wormed her way in.

"I got in!" Caroline's voice is breathy, and when Katherine looks at her, there are tears in her eyes.

Katherine smiles as Caroline shuffles closer and rests her head on her shoulder. "That's my girl."

6


End file.
